


The Immortality of Empire

by TheLordGreen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark!Tony Stark, Dark!pepper potts, F/F, Female Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Multi, Pepper Potts Does What She Wants, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen
Summary: How they take over the world. Companion piece to In Gods, We Trust.Updates weekly on Thursdays.
Relationships: Loki/Pepper Potts, Loki/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Totalitarianism

Funnily enough, it was all Pepper’s idea. Or at least, she said it out loud first. They were laying in bed, the three of them, wrapped up in the afterglow of lovemaking. They indulged in slow kisses, warm touches, whispered words of love. Then the Avengers alarm went off, and Toni leapt out of bed, leaving Pepper and Loki alone. 

“You know,” Pepper said, “if we ruled the world, post-sex cuddling would never be interrupted. Not ever.” 

And that’s how it all started. It became a running joke after that. Well, ‘joke’. They would watch the news, watch yet another atrocity be committed that the Avengers couldn’t stop.

Toni would say, bitterly, “that shouldn’t happen.” 

Loki would rage at the disrespect board members showed Pepper and say, “why does that still happen?” 

After a certain point, the world was asking for it. There could only be so many genocides and wars, starving children and abused partners, people dying because they couldn’t afford medical care and, well, you get the point. There was only so much they could see before they had to say enough. 

So they began to plan. It started slowly. A couple tens of thousands of dollars here, a couple million there, a few whispers in the right ears. 

With Pepper at its helm, Stark Industries grew bigger and faster and stronger, far ahead of its so-called competition. Toni and JARVIS worked to create back doors in every piece of technology they sold. Loki worked sprinklings of magic over their beloveds, protecting them from harm, illness, assassination. And with that, they succeeded. 

Taking over the world turned out to be easy. Easy for the smartest person in the world, a literal god, and the most terrifyingly competent CEO, anyway. They deposed their first world leader, and people started coming after them. But by the time they deposed four, people started coming to them. And when the remaining leaders tried to mount a rebellion, the iron legion quickly put their stubbornness to rest.

So they began their reign, the three of them. The first day of their rule, they gathered the (remaining) representatives and leaders of the no-longer extant governments. No one (or three) can rule without advisors, and what better way to keep an eye on possible insurrectionists, to convert those seeking power?

A new age then dawned. No more hungry children. No more illiteracy. No more covert racism, no more explicit sexism, no more visible any of that nonsense. No poor infrastructure, no underfunded schools, no people without healthcare. 

Some thought ‘empire’ best characterized their new world order. Others, ‘totalitarian’. But that simply didn’t capture the cohesiveness, the ruthless desire for effectiveness and efficiency that characterized their leadership. Besides, Pepper refused to ever be referred to as a dictator. It was simply too gauche.


	2. A Single Supreme Ideology

Toni wasn’t vain, per se. Okay that’s a lie, Toni was totally vain. But here’s the thing: she didn’t need to be humble. Fuck that. Smartest person on the planet. Hot as fuck. Witty and vivacious and interesting and boy could she play anyone she wanted in her bed like a fiddle. See? No humility needed. 

But then she got kidnapped and got a car battery strapped between her tits and flew out trapped in hunks of metal and that kind of experience really changes a gal, you know? It really did. And by the time she healed (physically; she would never truly be fully healed), she knew what she needed to do with her life. She simply asked herself: what would Jarvis and Yinsen do? Unfortunately, that didn’t quite work. Jarvis and Yinsen wouldn’t fly around in a metal can painted bright red and gold, for one., Jarvis’s favorite color was blue. Second of all, just, it wasn’t something they would do. It was too much of a hero schtick. It would call too much attention to themselves. They would just. Quietly go living their lives and helping people.

So Toni tried this. She called it Plan WWJ&YD (What Would Jarvis and Yinsen Do)? It was an utterly spectacular failure. She did not do quiet and modest well. And she tried really hard. She wore flats. She stopped buying clothes directly from the runway. She funded hospitals and schools and didn’t put her name on them. She signed what Pepper told her to sign and attended the board meetings she was supposed to and pushed for the charity in her mother’s name. She was fucking miserable. Everywhere she looked, nothing was changing.

Money for the hospitals and schools ended up in someone else’s pockets. Board meetings bored her to death, and she got nothing done if she didn’t yell and scream and pitch a fit; she did not have Pepper’s skill with diplomacy. And really, these clothes just were not her style. If she was going to be miserable, she was at least going to look good while doing it. So project WWJ&YD was a bust. She drank her feelings about it away for a couple weeks. When she returned to the alert waking world, and to Pepper’s wrath, she knew what she needed to do. She needed to come up with a plan. A complicated one, that would solve everything. A grand unified plan of everything. She would rebuild herself from the ground up. 

WW(N&I)TSD (What Would (New and Improved) Toni Stark Do)? It worked like a charm. New and Improved Toni Stark, obviously, would join Pepper and Loki and take over the world and make sure it ran properly. 

And that she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Come talk to me over at thelordgreen.tumblr.com.


End file.
